


Beyond Attached At The Hip

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max returns home from a work related trip.Chloe shows her gratitude, at Max being home.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Beyond Attached At The Hip

Max and Chloe were about to see the destruction of their world 

The hipster chrononaut and her blue haired Captain had been standing on the cliff, holding hands and watching The Storm bear down on the town they had grown up in, their home.

"I can't take it, Chloe. I am the one with the power. I should be the one to pay". With that, Max let go of Chloe's hand. She ran to the cliff's edge as fast as possible, hoping to leap over before Chloe could stop her.

As she approached the edge, readying herself, Chloe pinned her to the ground. "Max, look!", she said.

As Max looked around, she saw the storm slowly vanishing into the air!

"I guess it just needed you to want to sacrifice yourself, not to actually do it."

As Chloe pulled Max up, their lips crashed together. They had seen their town almost destroyed. They needed to affirm their love for each other.

"I'm so fucking happy that it's all over", Max said, tears of joy sparkling in her eyes.

The memory faded out of Max's mind. It had been an amazing decade since then. Max had put her work out there, fearing rejection. She had been rejected several times in the beginning, of course. But, soon her photos had become a sensation on the internet. She had been to places she never thought she'd go. Paris. Australia. Africa. She'd even frozen her ass off in the Arctic. But, as Dorothy Gale had said, there's no place like home. She had just returned from a trip to Iceland, photographing a volcano that had erupted just the year before. The photos had come out looking amazing, but, Max never wanted to go to a fucking live volcano ever again.

The front door of their house slanmed open and closed. "Max o' mine, are you back, yet?". A strawberry blonde head appeared around the corner. Max launched at her as if propelled like a rocket. Chloe just barely stopped them from falling on the floor.

"Chloe! Chloechloechloechloechloe!", Max shrieked.

"Didn't miss me, huh?" , she smirked.

"I miss you when you've just gone to the fucking convenience store at the end of the block, Bluebeard.", Max said, nuzzling against her wife's neck.

"Well, not so blue, now."

"I don't care, you'll always be my Captain, my Bluebeard. How'd things go while I was gone? Any breakthroughs at the lab?"

"The only breaking I wanted to do was breaking the skull of that fucking Senator that came by for a photo op. The lead researcher introduced me, and that asshole was surprised. 'Women are doing the strangest things these days. Haven't found a good husband yet, huh'" Chloe said that last in a voice of a person that sounded ancient. "Fucker's probably been in politics since the Civil War", she growled.

"Enough talking about ancient fossils, Mrs. Caulfield-Price. Your loving wife missed you"

Chloe turned on her phone, and a song began. "When I saw your car in the driveway, I cued this up.", she smiled. She gently pulled Max to the center of their living room, and began to lead her around in a slow circle.

See the pyramids along the Nile

Watch the sun rise on a tropic isle

Just remember, darling, all the while

You belong to me

Max felt her heart melting. Her wife could be a asshole, but, she could also be so sweet.

See the marketplace in old Algiers

Send me photographs and souvenirs

Just remember when a dream appears

You belong to me

"Forever. Always and forever.", Max whispered, her heart in her eyes. "There is no sight on this whole Earth that matches you, baby."

I'll be so alone without you

Maybe you'll be lonesome too, and blue

"Even five minutes away from you is an eternity, Max", Chloe said

Fly the ocean in a silver plane

See the jungle when it's wet with rain

Just remember darling, till you're home again

Their lips met in a soul searing kiss, affirming that nothing could keep them apart.

You belong to me

"Forever is too short a time with you, my love", Chloe said.

"That's pretty damn goopy, but, I'll take it", Max smirked.

"Oh really? Here comes the tickle monster, then!"

Max shrieked with laughter as her beloved chased her into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing this song in a Uber Xena fic, some years ago. I thought about Max gallivanting around the world, being a photographer. Also thought about how Chloe might welcome her home.
> 
> You Belong To Me is sung by Jo Stafford 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQfF84ackMM


End file.
